Mutant Survivor
by BNL1218
Summary: 16 mutants have been chosen to try and Outwit, Outlast, and Outplay eachother in the game of Survivor.
1. Days 1 to 3

None of these characters belong to me, rather they belong to Marvel comics  
  
The game survivor does not belong to me; it belongs to CBS  
  
Hey all. This is my first fan fiction. Please review this and give me some your opinions.  
  
Thanks and enjoy.  
  
Borot Tribe- Strong Guy, Dazzler, Multiple Man, Polaris, Cyclops, Wolfsbane, Iceman, and Storm  
  
Tomic Tribe- Cannonball, Psylocke, Banshee, Domino, Havok, Shadowcat, Archangle, and Phoenix  
  
  
  
Day 1  
  
16 Mutants have been chosen to compete against each other for the chance at one million dollars. They will be divided into two tribes, Borot and Tomic, and will work together to create their own society. They will only be allowed to use their powers every other day; otherwise surviving will be too easy. On day one there will be no powers allowed. Within every three days there will be a reward and immunity challenge; only certain challenges will allow powers. The winner of the reward challenge will receive something to make their lives on the island better. The loser of the immunity challenge will have to go to Tribal Council and vote someone off the island. This is.  
  
  
  
Mutant Survivor  
  
  
  
Host: Welcome to Mutant Survivor. Out boat is currently approaching your home for the next 39 days. Your first challenge begins now. When I say to, you and your tribe will gather as much as you can from this boat, and load it on the rafts you see here. Then the raft (and you all) will be dropped into the water. The first tribe to get to their beach will have matches waiting for them. There will be no mutant powers during this competition.  
  
The survivors sat there waiting for the host to give them the signal. Since they weren't allowed to talk that entire day, they were anxious to begin communicating with each other.  
  
Host: Survivors ready.GO!  
  
They immediately began to scramble for things and load their rafts.  
  
Dazzler: Let's go Borot, hurry!  
  
Multiple Man: Did anyone get some fishing hooks and a pole?  
  
Storm: I did, and Iceman's got the water jugs  
  
Polaris: Cyclops and I got fishing nets, and rice  
  
Wolfsbane: Let's go then, the other tribe is still collecting things.  
  
As the Borot tribe set off for the island, Tomic was making sure they had all they needed.  
  
Psylocke: All the fishing gear is covered; I got it over here.  
  
Cannonball: I got the rice, and everyone else has the water jugs. Let's go, the other tribe already left.  
  
The race was on now. The current was strong and both tribes were struggling to get to the island first. Borot was in the lead, but the water was against them. Tomic was slowly closing in. At the same time the tribes reached the point where they would separate. Each tribe began heading to their side of the island. The race was very close. Then the current changed. It was completely against the Borot tribe, giving the Tomic tribe the lead.  
  
When the Tomic tribe landed on the island, there was a small box waiting for them. They opened it up, and in it there was a note and a matchbook.  
  
Welcome Survivors  
  
Congratulations on winning the first reward challenge. It is now up to you. You must build shelter, gather food, and water. Good luck!  
  
The tribe quickly burst into celebration. Here they were, on a beautiful island, about to start an experience of a lifetime, and they already won the first challenge. While they were celebrating the Borot tribe arrived at their beach. It didn't take long for them to realize they had lost the reward challenge.  
  
Borot  
  
Dazzler's confessional  
  
~It was kind of a drag getting to the beach, and finding nothing. We kinda knew we lost the challenge the second the current changed. Cyclops seemed real annoyed that we lost. I don't think he's use to losing.~  
  
Cyclops: I think we should split up. Strong Guy, Wolfsbane, Polaris and Multiple Man build the shelter. Iceman and Storm go gather wood for the fire. Dazzler and I will go look for food.  
  
Polaris: Calm down Scott, we don't need to be uptight about this. Why don't we relax first?  
  
Cyclops: No, we should take care of necessities and then we can relax.  
  
Everyone reluctantly agreed with Scott. They all wanted to relax but they realized that they should first make themselves a comfortable living quarters.  
  
Polaris' confessional  
  
~I just thought after the challenge we could use a break. We have plenty of time to make a shelter and do everything "Sergeant Summers" wants to do.~  
  
Cyclops' confessional  
  
~We need shelter, and we need food. We wont survive without them. Once we have all that then we can relax. I'm just as tried as everyone else, but we need to get our priorities straight.~  
  
  
  
Day 2  
  
Tomic  
  
  
  
Banshee's confessional  
  
~Yesterday, after the challenge we decided to relax. We took a long walk and saw our surroundings. It is truly beautiful out here. Today wont be like that. We are going to build our shelter and try and catch some fish.~  
  
Cannonball: Hey Shadowcat can you hand we some of the vine we found yesterday.  
  
Shadowcat: Sure. Wow, our shelter is coming out really good.  
  
Havok: Yea, but it doesn't seem very sturdy. I think we should reinforce it.  
  
Cannonball: It's fine. We don't have to reinforce it at all.  
  
Havok: Yes we do, it looks very shaky.  
  
Cannonball: You've been riding my ass about the shelter since we started it. It's fine how it is.  
  
Havok: Just let me reinforce it a little. Right here.  
  
Havok pointed to the area he wanted to fix up, only to have his hand hit away by Cannonball.  
  
Cannonball: Watch Alex, I told you it's fine. Leave it alone  
  
Shadowcat: Stop, both of you. Sam we can reinforce it a little if that would make Alex comfortable. Alex, stop being so controlling over everything.  
  
Just then Domino and Psylocke returned from gathering firewood.  
  
Domino: The shelter came out great. Psylocke and me are going to start this fire, that way when Phoenix and Archangle get back with the water, we can boil it right away.  
  
Banshee: Sorry guys, I didn't get any fish. I'll try again in a little bit.  
  
  
  
Borot  
  
Strong Guy, Multiple Man and Iceman were all working on the shelter, while Wolfsbane and Dazzler gathered firewood, and Storm was fishing. Polaris and Cyclops were busy filling up the water jugs at their water hole.  
  
Polaris: Scott, about yesterday, I'm sorry. Even though I didn't show it, I was really annoyed at you. I was tired and thought we could all use a good rest.  
  
Cyclops: It's ok. When we get back I think we should all go for a swim. After all, the shelter is almost done, we have plenty of firewood, and soon we'll have some fish.  
  
Polaris: Good idea, we should rest since we have a challenge tomorrow.  
  
Cyclops: We should check our tree mail on the way back to camp.  
  
Back at Borot camp  
  
Strong Guy: The shelter came out pretty good.  
  
Dazzler: It did, you guys did great.  
  
Polaris: We got tree mail.  
  
So you think island life is all work and no play  
  
Tomorrow's game will test your strength and speed Climb real fast, and go the right way Or tomorrow night, you will be the first to do the deed.  
  
Day 3  
  
Immunity Beach  
  
Host: Welcome to immunity beach. All challenges form here on out will take place at this spot. Today's challenge is a test of strength and speed. Each tribe is racing to the top of that hill. Only one person from each tribe can go at a time. When a member reaches the top and climbs over the wall at the top, the next member can go. No powers will be allowed.  
  
SURVIVORS READY.GO!  
  
Strong Guy and Cannonball took off. Cannonball was a lot faster then Strong Guy. Once at the top of the hill he had trouble getting over the wall. Strong Guy caught up and got himself over the wall with ease. As Dazzler took off, Cannonball got over the wall. Psylocke was off, but she couldn't get ahead of Dazzler. The Borot tribe had the lead as Multiple Man took off. After everyone on Borot, but Storm had gone, and everyone, but Shadowcat, on Tomic the tribes were even. They both were running at an equal pace and made it to the wall at the same time. With her superior upper body strength, Storm won the race for her tribe.  
  
Host: Tomic, I'll see you at Tribal Council.  
  
Tribal Council  
  
Tomic entered one by one, looking very grim.  
  
Host: Each of you take a torch and light the end in the flames before you. Fire represents your life were on the island. Now let's talk about the first few days here. Banshee, how are the dynamics in your tribe.  
  
Banshee: Good, a little argument took place yesterday, but it's not a big deal. We all work together, and tonight will be a tough decision.  
  
Host: Cannonball, how do you feel about that little argument?  
  
Cannonball: Not so great. I was being an ass now that I look back on it. But Alex and me made up, so hopefully it will work out.  
  
Host: Let's vote  
  
Voting  
  
Cannonball votes for Havok: No hard feelings. You just stress me out too much  
  
Psylocke's vote not shown  
  
Banshee's vote not shown  
  
Domino votes for Shadowcat: You're not physically strong enough for this.  
  
Havok votes for Cannonball: You know why.  
  
Shadowcat's vote not shown  
  
Archangle's vote not shown  
  
Phoenix's vote not shown  
  
The results  
  
Host: Once the votes are tallied the decision is final; the person voted out will leave the Tribal Council area immediately. I'll read the votes.  
  
Shadowcat  
  
Shadowcat  
  
Havok  
  
Cannonball  
  
Cannonball  
  
Havok  
  
Cannonball  
  
And.  
  
Cannonball  
  
Host: Cannonball you have been voted out. Bring me your torch.  
  
As Jeff put out the flame, the tribe looked somewhat shocked.  
  
Cannonball: Good-bye you guys.  
  
Final Words  
  
~I saw it coming. That argument Havok and me had really annoyed people. I just hope Shadowcat does well. I'm routing for her.~  
  
Votes  
  
(person who received.got them from)  
  
Cannonball- Havok, Phoenix, Banshee, Archangle  
  
Havok- Shadowcat, Cannonball  
  
Shadowcat- Domino and Psylocke  
  
Anything you would like to happen, tell me and I'll consider it. 


	2. Days 4 to 6

None of these characters belong to me, rather they belong to Marvel comics  
  
The game survivor does not belong to me; it belongs to CBS  
  
Some people told me what they thought, and I changed the format of how this is being written. Please R/R  
  
__________________________  
  
Borot Tribe- Strong Guy, Dazzler, Multiple Man, Polaris, Cyclops, Wolfsbane, Iceman, and Storm  
  
Tomic Tribe- Psylocke, Banshee, Domino, Havok, Shadowcat, Archangle, and Phoenix  
  
Voted Out- Cannonball (Tomic Tribe)  
  
Day 4  
  
  
  
Tomic  
  
  
  
Phoenix's Confessional  
  
~Last night was really hard. I don't think anyone was prepared to vote someone out. It shows how important is to get along with everyone, and pull your wait in challenges. All three people who got votes either were in a fight, or proved to be weak.~  
  
The tribe got up early, after having a miserable night. Domino and Psylocke were the first ones up. They went to where the ocean met the beach and looked out at the water. It looked like a window, tinted with light blue. They could easily see the fish gathering to eat.  
  
"It looks so peaceful out there. We should swim out to that little patch of land one day. It is probably beautiful out there," Psylocke said to Domino as they gazed out into the water.  
  
"Yea, maybe later today, if we have time. We should finish our chores first, I don't want to get on anyone's bad side.yet," Domino said as she thought about why Cannonball was voted out.  
  
"Hey, good morning to you both," Shadowcat said coming out of the shelter the tribe made on day 2. "Last night was so crazy, I never expected Cannonball to get voted out, much less me getting 2 votes. Who do you think voted for me? I bet it was Banshee and Archangle, they still think I'm a kid like when I first joined the X-men." Shadowcat continued like this for a while, much to the dismay of Domino and Psylocke, the actual people who voted for her.  
  
Just then Phoenix landed right next to them. She had been using are telekinesis to fly around the island, in search of a new form of food.  
  
"Good morning. I found this mango tree about 30 feet that way," she said pointing to the forest behind their shelter. "Later today we should go and get some mangos.maybe we'll find some other fruits."  
  
Psylocke and Domino, seeing a way to get away from Shadowcat, quickly volunteered to get some mangos now. Phoenix used her telepathic powers to show them how to get to the tree. They quickly ran off.  
  
Shadowcat's confessional  
  
~I know that Domino and Psylocke voted for me. I was just playing dumb. I realized that I lost the challenge, and those to are all about the strength of the tribe. My goal now is to play dumb around them, and make them think that they don't have to worry about me.. Then when they least expect it.there are out of here.~  
  
  
  
Borot  
  
Early to bed, early to wise, makes a mutant healthy, wealthy and wise. This was the philosophy of the Borot Tribe. They were up and working at 6:30 a.m. With their strong work ethic they were done with chores by the late afternoon, and from that point they would relax.  
  
Multiple Man and Polaris decided to try their luck fishing. So far all attempts at catching fish have not worked out to well. They got on their raft, and paddled into the ocean.  
  
"Lorna, can't you just go under water and use your powers to catch a fish? You can after all move things by manipulating the magnetic energy within them," Multiple Man said to Polaris, in hopes of trying to find a new way of catching fish.  
  
"That's a good idea. We should try and use our powers whenever we can. While I do that you should make some copies of yourself, and see if that will increase our odds," Polaris suggested.  
  
Polaris divided into the water hoping to see some fish. After a while she came up for a breath, she had seen nothing. When she came up she saw 5 men on the raft. Each one looked exactly like the other.  
  
"Any luck with your copies?" She asked  
  
"No, nothings biting. Let's head back to camp," Multiple Man said  
  
When they got back to camp they saw everyone up and about. Strong Guy was working with Cyclops to fix up their shelter. Storm was tending to the fire, as Wolfsbane and Dazzler set out to the water hole to get some water. The only person not seen was Iceman. "Where's Bobby? Shouldn't he be helping out?" Polaris asked  
  
"He wasn't feeling well so we let him sleep. I don't think he realized how difficult living on an island would be. It's ok though. We're doing fine," Storm replied. She seemed very content with everyone on the tribe.  
  
"He better be able to perform at the challenges, because if he isn't he is just dead weight. And we can't dead weight here," Cyclops said as he and Strong Guy put down a heavy log.  
  
Polaris's confessional  
  
~Scott and me have been getting along a lot better lately. I think he's over reacting about Bobby. He can't help it if he's sick. I think Scott's just grouchy because he doesn't know if Jean is on the other side of the island, or on a plane ride home.~  
  
Iceman's confessional  
  
~I heard what Scott was saying. Just as I was going out to help out with the chores he goes and starts talking about me. I thought he would have some loyalty, I mean we are the first 2 X-Men ever.~  
  
Day 5  
  
Borot  
  
  
  
Dazzler's confessional  
  
~I love it out here. It's so peaceful. I mean, I know that there is a lot of tension when ever Scott is brought up, but I avoid that. I spend most of my time with Rahne. She is so sweet. We just click. Yesterday before we went back to camp after getting water we showed each other some things we could do with our powers. She transformed into a wolf in slow motion; it was amazing. I really hope that we get to spend a lot of time together.~  
  
Dazzler woke up earlier then usual this morning. She decided to go see if there was any tree mail. She was really excited for another challenge. She wanted to continue to prove that she could pull her won weight, after doing a good job in the immunity challenge.  
  
When she got back everyone was up, around the campfire. They looked very tired.  
  
"We got mail. There's a reward challenge soon. The clue says.you proved you could row, your proved you could climb. You hung in there, but will you do that today. If you can, then you'll enjoy a nice and relaxing trip away," Dazzler said to her tribe mates.  
  
Immunity Beach  
  
The tribes got to Immunity Beach at about the same time. When they got there, they saw monkey bars, with exactly 14 bars. The host arrived shortly after.  
  
"Your challenge today is a simple one. 7 members from each tribe will go and hang from one of those bars. The last team with someone hanging wins. Borot, because you have an extra tribe member, someone must sit out," The host explained.  
  
With that Iceman raised his hand and went up beside the host. The other 14 survivors all chose a bar, they each got on the stool underneath their bar and put their hands on the bar.  
  
"When I say so, you will kick away your stools, and begin to hang. There will be no mutant powers allowed. Survivors Ready! GO!"  
  
Each survivor kicked away their stool and began to hang. This challenge, unlike the other 2, was all about will power.  
  
It didn't take long for some of the survivors to start feeling some pain. After 5 minutes both Polaris and Wolfsbane dropped, giving Tomic the lead. As time passed Archangle fell.  
  
"Come on Borot! You guys can do this," Polaris and Wolfsbane cheered from the side.  
  
An hour went by, and at that point only Dazzler and Storm remained for Borot, and Shadowcat and Domino for Tomic. Then Storm did something almost unthinkable.  
  
"Domino, I have a proposal. If you let go, then so will I," Storm said to Domino, realizing that if Domino fell her tribes chances of winning would increase.  
  
After the proposal was made Domino let go, followed right by Storm. This left Dazzler and Shadowcat hanging. After another 10 minutes there was a winner. Dazzler had fallen. Tomic all ran up to Shadowcat and began to celebrate.  
  
"Tomic, you won! Your reward is that," The host said pointing to the ocean at a yacht.  
  
Borot  
  
  
  
Strong Guy's confessional  
  
~I can't believe what Storm did. She could have easily outlasted both Shadowcat and Domino. This was her loss.~  
  
Storm's confessional  
  
~I am in trouble with the tribe. I tried making it easier on us, but in the end is just screwed us over. We all make mistakes, except here, 1 mistake can be your last.~  
  
"Hey Lorna, do you want to go to the water hole with me?" Storm asked.  
  
"We got plenty of water.you don't need to go. Even though we lost the challenge, we should still rest a little." Polaris replied.  
  
Storm was disappointed with this answer. She was hoping that she would be able to spend some quality time with Polaris, the only person she knew held no resentment about the challenge.  
  
The Yacht  
  
"This is amazing," Shadowcat said as they got on the yacht. She couldn't believe that she had won the challenge for her tribe. She proved to herself, and the others that she was no weakling.  
  
"Great job out there," Banshee said as he got on the boat. "I'm proud of you."  
  
Domino's confessional  
  
~SHE WON A REWARD CHALLENGE.WHO CARES. She hasn't proved that she can help us when it matters. We can win every reward challenge, but it means nothing without immunity. I don't care is she was the last one there for our tribe.~  
  
Havok's confessional  
  
~Domino is so hard to read. Everyone is so happy to here, and we know that she is also. But she looks upset. Maybe it's just her demeanor, or maybe she is just constantly plotting out how she's going to play the game. I don't think I can trust her at all.~  
  
The day was amazing for the Tomic Tribe. Each one of them got a massage and a relaxation session at the spa on the yacht. The day ended with a huge meal. They each got their favorite foods. Unfortunately it had to end for them, and at 9:00 p.m. they went back to their beach.  
  
  
  
Day 6  
  
  
  
Tomic  
  
"After a day like that I am so ready for today's challenge," Phoenix said as the tribe prepared to leave for Immunity Beach. They had received tree mail when they got back from their little trip. It simply said, "Immunity Challenge at 9:00 a.m. tomorrow morning."  
  
"Before we go I say we put our hands in," Psylocke said trying to promote teamwork. "On three Tomic.1.2.3."  
  
"TOMIC!" the entire tribe yelled.  
  
Borot  
  
  
  
Storm's confessional  
  
~Here's where I make up for yesterday. After what happened yesterday, this is a very important challenge for me.~  
  
Dazzler's confessional  
  
~I lost it for us yesterday. No matter how much Storm thinks it was her fault, I know it was mine. I am so worried. If I mess up today, I might be voted off. I am not ready to go.~  
  
Iceman's confessional  
  
~I have to compete today, and I am really worried. I'm still a little sick. I know that I am a target right now because I am not in my best condition. I can only hope that I pull through this challenge.~  
  
  
  
Immunity Beach  
  
"Hey everyone. Let's get started. Today's challenge will test your team's mental ability. Each tribe will have to solve 3 riddles. The first tribe to solve them all wins immunity. Borot, because you have an extra tribe member you have picked Strong Guy to sit out," The host said. "The riddles are. I am the beginning of eternity, the end of time and space; I am the beginning of the end, and the end of every place. What am I? If you bought me, you would not use me; if you sold me, you would not use me; if you use me, you would not see me. What am I? Mary's parents have four children. Their names are North, South, and East. What is the 4th child's name?"  
  
"SURVIVORS READY! GO!"  
  
The tribes quickly huddled up amongst themselves and began to discuss the riddles. After a few minutes Borot called the host over.  
  
"The answer to the third one is West," Polaris said with confidence.  
  
"Wrong, keep trying," the host said.  
  
The Tomic Tribe then called the host over, and Psylocke said, "The first one is the letter e." "Tomic leading 1-0," the host yelled out.  
  
Tomic began to celebrate, when Borot gave another shot at the third one. "Mary," Polaris said. "And the second one is a coffin"  
  
The host looked stunned, and he then announced "Borot leading 2-1"  
  
A lot of time went on before another tribe had an answer. Then Tomic gave their answer for the second one, and got it correct. It was 2-2, and whoever got the next riddle would win.  
  
The host was then called over to Borot. "The letter e!" Polaris said with excitement.  
  
"Correct, Borot wins immunity."  
  
The tribe immediately began to celebrate. And consistent congratulations went to the three people who figured out the riddles, Dazzler, Storm, and Iceman. While they celebrated, Tomic looked depressed. This would be the second time in a row that they went to Tribal Council.  
  
Tomic  
  
  
  
Psylocke's confessional  
  
~I'm not worried tonight. I feel real safe because I was the one that figured out the riddles we did get. But I guess since we lost that doesn't matter.~  
  
Shadowcat's confessional  
  
~No idea what's gonna happen tonight. We all worked hard these past few days. I just hope I proved myself.~  
  
Archangle's confessional  
  
~I think I'm gone. I haven't been very social, and I have only preformed decent in the challenges. If I last tonight, I need to change how I'm playing the game.~  
  
  
  
Tribal Council  
  
"Welcome back. So another three days has gone by. Banshee, does the game get easier or harder with time?"  
  
"Most definitely harder. Every day, our hunger grows, our strength decrease, and we get more stressed out. I think that we are all doing a good job at controlling ourselves though," He responded.  
  
"Domino, you are the only person this tribe who was never a member of the X-men, do you think this effects you at all?"  
  
"Not at all. In this situation your past plays a very little part. This game is about performance in the present time. It's how well I play the game, not whether or not I was an X-men."  
  
"Time to vote. Domino, you start," The host said.  
  
Voting  
  
Domino votes for Shadowcat: "You won us the reward, but not the immunity. You still haven't proven to me that you belong here."  
  
Shadowcat votes for Domino: "What goes around comes around"  
  
Phoenix votes for Havok: "You and Cannonball were in that argument, he paid for it, now it's your turn."  
  
Banshee votes for Phoenix: "Your not truly physically fit"  
  
Havok's vote note shown  
  
Archangle's vote not shown  
  
Psylocke votes for Archangle: "You don't talk to anyone, and you do less work then everyone else."  
  
The Results  
  
Shadowcat  
  
Havok  
  
Phoenix  
  
Domino  
  
Archangle  
  
Shadowcat  
  
And  
  
Havok  
  
"There is a tie. Havok and Shadowcat both received 2 votes. Everyone will know revote, except for Shadowcat and Havok. You can only vote for one of them. Domino, you start."  
  
Voting (2)  
  
Domino votes for Shadowcat: "Same reason as last time."  
  
Phoenix votes for Havok: No comment  
  
Banshee's vote not shown  
  
Archangle's vote not shown  
  
Psylocke's vote not shown  
  
The Results (2)  
  
Shadowcat  
  
Havok  
  
Shadowcat  
  
Havok  
  
And  
  
Shadowcat  
  
"Shadowcat, you have been voted off the island. Bring me your torch."  
  
Shadowcat brought up the torch. "The tribe has spoken," The host said with a grim voice.  
  
Final words  
  
~I ruined the first immunity challenge, and only Psylocke did anything in the last one. I was weak as far as this is concerned. Good-bye you guys.~  
  
Votes (1)  
  
(person who received.got them from)  
  
Shadowcat- Domino and Havok  
  
Phoenix- Banshee  
  
Domino- Shadowcat  
  
Archangle- Psylocke  
  
Havok- Phoenix and Archangle  
  
Votes (2)  
  
(person who received.got them from)  
  
Shadowcat- Domino, Banshee, and Psylocke  
  
Havok- Phoenix and Archangle  
  
_______________________  
  
That's it. Please R/R. Also tell me some things you would like to see happen in the future. 


	3. Days 7 to 9

None of these characters belong to me, rather they belong to Marvel comics 

The game survivor does not belong to me; it belongs to CBS

Please R/R, I really like hearing other people's opinions

­­­­­­­­­­­­_________________

Borot Tribe- Strong Guy, Dazzler, Multiple Man, Polaris, Cyclops, Wolfsbane, Iceman, and Storm

Tomic Tribe- Psylocke, Banshee, Domino, Havok, Archangle, and Phoenix

Voted Out- Cannonball (Tomic), Shadowcat (Tomic)

THE RULES OF THE GAME HAVE CHANGED.  AFTER PROVING THAT THEY CAN LAST THE INITIAL STAGES OF THE GAME, POWERS ARE NOW ALLOWED.

Day 7 Tomic 

Banshee's confessional 

~It gets harder and harder each vote.  We've only been there twice and each time it has made me a wreck.  It's not very comforting to know that I was a part of sending someone off the island.  What gives me the right, I'm only their peer.~

            "Good morning Alex," Phoenix said as Havok got out of their shelter.  She had been up early preparing some food.  She was also thinking of ways to unsure herself staying on the island.  It finally dawned on her.  "Alex, do you want to form an alliance?"

            "Interesting thing to wake up to.  Sure, the two of us till the end," he responded after thinking about it for a second.

            "Well not just the two of us.  I was talking to Betsy last night, well not really talking, but psychic communication; we both agreed the alliance should be you, Betsy, Domino, and me.  That way we have strength in numbers."

            Right after Phoenix said that, Domino and Psylocke came out.  After a brief discussion they made a toast over their new alliance.

            Havok then picked up where Phoenix left off.  While he continued preparing food Phoenix, Psylocke, and Domino went for a swim.  Once they were out of range from Havok, Phoenix said casually "Do you think anyone suspects anything."

            "No, we were way to careful with planning this," Domino answered.

            Back at camp Banshee was just waking up to see Havok tending to the fire.  "Hey Alex, last night I heard the girls talking, I think they are plotting to get rid of you," Banshee said.

            "Sean, if this is some ploy to get me to join an alliance with you it won't work, I don't believe in alliances," Havok lied.  "Besides, don't spread rumors about people out here.   Trust is so hard, and your breaking it with a lot of your tribe mates all at once."

            "I'm not lying.  Last night when you and Warren were sleeping I went out to get some water, and I overheard the girls talking.  They said that they were planning on voting you out."

            "You better stop it, or else," Havok said as his hands began to glow with plasma.  He was ready to attack Banshee; although, he didn't want to believe him, he had a feeling he was right, which is what caused his reaction to use his powers.

            "You want to go, fine!" Banshee said right before using his sonic scream.  Havok flew backwards at the force of the mutant's power.  Along with Havok, firewood and supplies flew all over.

            Phoenix, Domino, and Psylocke heard the scream in the water.  Using her telekinesis, Phoenix flew out of the water ("carrying" Psylocke and Domino).  They flew off to shore to see the turmoil between their two-tribe mates.

            Archangle soon joined them in the air.  The scream had woken him and flew up out of Banshee's range when he heard it.

            Much to her dislike, Phoenix knew what to do.  She dropped Psylocke behind Banshee, and she gave him her Psychic Knife right in his back, leaving him unconscious.

 Psylocke's confessional

~I hate using my knife on people, especially when it's someone I care about, but it had to be done.  Sean was out of control.  From what Alex told his, Sean started it by saying some stuff (we were never told what).  Alex responded by threatening to use his powers, and then Sean actually used his.  It's funny, both fights we've had so far Alex was in.~

Havok's confessional 

~Sean completely lost it.  All I did was make an empty threat, and he attacked full force.  I'm going to talk to Jean later, and get the alliance to go against him first.  He was totally out of line.~

Archangle's confessional 

~Everyone out here needs to just calm down.  They are getting to uptight about this whole thing.  It's all about having a good time.  I'm staying out of it, I'm not going to get caught in the crossfire.~

Borot Storm's confessional 

~It's funny how fast things change out here.  For instance, two days ago, at the reward challenge, I screwed it up for us.  Then at the immunity I figured out one of the riddles.  After that no one held resentment about the reward challenge.  Another thing is Allison and Rahne.  They were best friends, but after last night I don't know what's up with them.~

Dazzler's confessional 

~Last night, after the immunity challenge, Rahne and me were talking.  We started talking about an alliance.  I suggested that the first person we vote for should be Guido, only because he doesn't talk much, and he's kind of lazy.  She just flipped out at me.  No real violence, just an exchange of words.  I hope we work it out though, she's my best friend here.~

            Wolfbane was sitting on the edge of the shore as the sun-hung overhead.  It was a bright clear day, and very peaceful.  This was the first time in a while that she actually has had a chance to think.  It was weird, she never went to Tribal Council, and she had yet to think about voting someone off, but the game was all she could think about.  When it came down to it would she vote for herself, or for her friends?

            Dazzler saw Wolfsbane and decided they should try and resolve their differences.  "Rahne, can we talk?"

            "Yea, I wanted to apologize for how I acted.  You were only thinking in terms of the game, and in the long run it is a good move. I'm for it.  Guido has my vote when and if we go to Tribal Council," Wolfsbane said

            "Wow, I kind of wasn't expecting that.  I thought you were going to be pissed off at me and vote me out," Dazzler said.

            Meanwhile back at camp trouble was brewing.  Iceman was no longer sick, yet he still did nothing around camp.  Him and Strong Guy sit to the side all day and get everyone annoyed.  This angered Cyclops all the time, causing his temper to be very thing.  As Cyclops thought of ways to get rid of the two Polaris asked "Hey Scott, can you pass me the firewood so I can get the firing going stronger?"

            Cyclops, in deep thought, just yelled back "Get it yourself!"  This was a constant thing with Cyclops, making him very unpopular.

Day 8 Immunity Beach 

            "Hey everyone.  Well to start off, there will be no reward challenge.  Rather there will be a two-day immunity challenge.  Before I tell you what it is, each tribe will select four people to compete in it," the host said to the tribes a little after they had arrived.

            After a brief discussion, Tomic had chosen Domino, Psylocke, Archangle and Phoenix.  Borot had chosen Polaris, Multiple Man, Dazzler, and Wolfsbane.

            "This challenge is simple.  There will be a tournament between the two tribes.  Each of you will be paired up against someone from the other tribe, to engage in some combat.  After a five-minute period a winner will be decided.  The final four will be decided today, and tomorrow a winner will be picked.  The winning member's tribe gets immunity, and the winning member will get a special reward that will give them single immunity the next time they are at tribal council."

            "The first fight will be between Polaris and Domino.  And I almost forgot, no mutant powers in this round."

            Domino and Polaris entered the "arena" that was made for them.  They heard the host yell "Survivors ready! GO!" and they took off at each other.  Domino was trained better with hand-on-hand combat, which gave her an advantage.  It started off with a variety of kicks and punches used by both the women.  They blocked them all, with relative ease.  Then Domino released her true potential.  She flipped over Polaris, turned around, and kicked her in the face.  Polaris went down very quickly.  The kick had so much force Polaris could not get up, and she was eliminated before time ran out.

            Next was Phoenix vs. Dazzler.  The match started very slowly, with the two women circling the "arena."  Phoenix was the first to make a move as she ran up and tried to trip Dazzler.  Seeing her come, Dazzler jumped up and avoided the move.  She landed and responded with a kick to Phoenix's gut.  Although it caused a lot of pain, phoenix was not out yet.  She attempted a round house, which Dazzler barley dodged.  Taking advantage of Phoenix's guard being down Dazzler went in and tripped her.  The fight continued without anyone truly coming out on top.  The five minutes ran up…

            "Because there was no winner by knock-out, the person who fought the best will move on.  The winner is…Dazzler!"

            The third match would be Archangle vs. Multiple Man.  The match went very fast.  Due to his inexperience with fighting on the ground, Multiple Man easily got off three quick jabs in the stomach, followed by a powerful round house, thereby winning his way into the next round.

            The final match was to be between Wolfsbane and Psylocke.  Psylocke was a skilled martial artist, which had Wolfsbane shaking in her boots.  The fight started with Wolfsbane taking the offense.  She attempted to do a combination of kicks and jabs, but to her despair, Psylocke blocked them all.  Now it was Psylocke's turn.  She grabbed Wolfsbane's right arm, and wrapped it around her own back.  She applied pressure for a while and then released Wolfsbane, whom was howling with pain.  Psylocke was about to go in for the finishing attack, when Wolfsbane quit because of the pain in her arm.

            "That is all for day one of this challenge.  Each tribe has two members in the final four.  These four people are eligible for tribal immunity as well as a singular immunity.  They are Domino, Dazzler, Psylocke, and Multiple Man.  Good luck tomorrow."

**Borot**

Multiple Man's confessional 

~I haven't really shown throughout this.  I haven't had any run-ins with other people; I haven't won (or lost) immunity for our tribe (or a reward).  So today was a big deal.  This was the first time I really showed my strength.  Hopefully we can win another immunity.~

Dazzler's confessional 

~Today was AMAZING!  It was the first bit of true action we've seen around here in a while.  I can't believe I made it to the next round of the challenge.  To think, I might win 2 immunities (1 for my tribe mates).~

            "Good job today," Polaris said to Dazzler has the walked along the beach.  Dazzler was extremely excited, and she couldn't wait to compete the next day.  Polaris on the other hand was not so hopeful.  With powers Multiple Man could easily take Polaris and Domino, but without them he cannot, they were too skilled in hand-to-hand combat.  She also knew that Dazzler's fight would be more of a toss up.

            "Have you ever considered an alliance?" Polaris asked Dazzler, realizing she needed to plan early.

            "Don't really know.  I think it's too early to tell if one is necessary or worth it.  Why?  Are you part of one?" Dazzler questioned.

            "Nope, but I was thinking that you and I could form one," Polaris said.

            "I really rather not," Dazzler said.  She didn't want to let anyone into her alliance until she spoke to Wolfsbane.

            "Come on, please.  It would help us both so much!" Polaris begged; but rather then listen to this, Dazzler walked off on her own.

            Polaris stood there by herself, when Iceman came along.  She once again made a proposal for an alliance, and was once again shot down.  She had one last idea, Storm.  She headed back to camp to find Storm.

            "Hey Ororo.  Can I talk to you?" Polaris asked when she got back to camp.

            "Actually I wanted to ask you something.  I don't feel safe in this tribe, and I really want to get further in this game.  I was wondering if you would from an alliance with me?" Storm asked.

            "Sure, I was actually just going to ask you," Polaris said.  With that statement a second alliance had formed on the Borot Tribe.

Multiple Man's confessional 

~Polaris is a genius.  Her and I formed an alliance on the first day.  Her and I know that we are going to lose tomorrow, so we decided to expand our alliance.  She made an alliance with Storm (not telling her about ours), while I did the same with Iceman, which is why he refused hers.  That means half the tribe is in on this, and two of them are in control.~

Tomic 

Phoenix's confessional 

~I'm not that happy with how we did today.  We could have easily beaten the other team out; they just got lucky.  If we had picked anyone aside from Archangle, then Multiple Man would have lost.  O well, we still got Domino and Psylocke into the next round.~

            "We did good today, but we could have done better," Domino said to Psylocke as they swam out into the water.  They were finally taking their swim to the little patch of land in the water.

            "I know.  At least me and you are moving on to the next round, the two best fighters," Psylocke said to Domino.

            Meanwhile back at camp Phoenix and Havok were gathering some fruits on the island.  "Havok, who do you want to vote for if we lose tomorrow?" Phoenix asked.

            "I'm thinking Sean.  He's been a little edgy lately.  Plus he's been lying about everyone," Havok responded.  Phoenix didn't say anything after that.  She knew that what Banshee was saying was true, but she didn't want Havok to find out.  
  


            They continued to collect food until sunset.  When they returned to camp they found the rest of the tribe sleeping.  They put away the food they had gathered, cleaned up camp, and tended to the fire.  Then they finally went to sleep.

Day 9 

Immunity Beach 

            "Immunity is up for grabs now.  Yesterday a tournament began.  Each tribe had four members compete in a tournament.  As you all know the winner's tribe would get immunity, and the winner would get immunity the next time his/her tribe went to Tribal Council.  The final four are Multiple Man, Dazzler, Psylocke, and Domino.  We'll start right away with Multiple Man vs. Psylocke, with powers."

            The two mutants entered the "arena."  "Survivors ready!  GO!"  With that Multiple Man started to use his powers.  He clenched his right hand in a fist and punched his left hand.  Every time he did that the "number of" Multiple Mans increased.  Unfortunately he was fighting a psychic.  Psylocke could easily tell which was the real Multiple Man.  She charged him at once.  The copies tried to get her but she was to fast.  She got to Multiple Man and kneed him in the stomach.  She followed that by using her psychic knife.  She stabbed him in the back of the head, and he was out cold.

            "PSYLOCKE WINS!  The next match will be Dazzler vs. Domino.  SURVIVORS READY!  GO!"

            Domino was overconfident.  She charged at Dazzler expecting to hit her without problems.  Dazzler was ready.  She shaped her hand like a gun, pointed it at Domino, and balls of energy quickly shot out of her fingertips.  Domino dodged some but in the end got it more times.  Dazzler then used her power like a grenade.  She clasped her hands together, and formed a ball of energy.  She threw it at Domino's feat and it exploded.  This knocked Domino out of the ring, disqualifying her.

            Immediately after the fight, Psylocke went into the "arena."  There was to be no powers in this round.  The fight started slowly, neither of the women making a move.  Finally Dazzler attacked. She went straight for Psylocke's legs, but she jumped up and flipped over her.  She landed and then kicked Dazzler's shin.  This was followed by a jab to her stomach.  Dazzler was losing and she knew it.  It went on like this until finally Dazzler fell.

            "TOMIC WINS IMMUNITY; AND PSYLOCKE HAS IMMUNITY THEY NEXT TIME SHE IS AT TRIBAL COUNCIL!"

            Dazzler got up and went over to Psylocke.  "Congratulations, you deserved it."

            "Thanks Allison, don't worry, you'll be fine tonight." Psylocke said confidently.

            As the Tomic tribe headed back to camp, Borot went to Tribal Council.

Dazzler's confessional 

~I have no idea what to expect.  I have an alliance with Rahne; but its  2 people out of a tribe of 8, which is nowhere near the majority.  I can only hope for the best.~

Multiple Man's confessional 

~I'm pretty confident tonight.  Lorna and my plan seemed to work out pretty well.~

Cyclops's confessional 

~I know exactly who I'm voting for, and I can't wait to do it.  The tribe will be better after tonight.~

Tribal Council 

"So this is something new for you guys.  Your first lose in an immunity challenge.  Cyclops, how did it feel having to fit on the side watching your tribe mates get beaten?"

            "It's hard.  They worked hard and did their best, and when you're watching you just want to go and help them in the middle of the match." He replied

            "Cyclops is right, it is hard to watch your tribe.  But you are going to win some, and you are going to lose some.  You just have to have faith in your tribe," Storm said.

            "Dazzler, you were so close to winning.  How did it feel to have known you had a chance at winning two immunities?"

            "Amazing.  I really wish I could have won, but it was difficult.  I'm proud that I made it that far though."

            "We all did our best in there, whether you were eliminated first, or last.  One challenge does not define a tribe, nor a person," Multiple Man added in.

            "Polaris, simple question, why should you stay?"

            "I've done my share of work around camp.  I am nice to everyone, and I compete to the best of my ability at challenges.  But then again, everyone does.  It's so hard to pick someone, because we all put in our best effort.  I have just as much of a right to be here as anyone of my 7 amazing tribe mates," she answered with confidence.

            "Ok then, let's vote.  Strong Guy, your first."

Voting 

Strong Guy votes for Iceman: "You were sick, and you were a liability.  So I pick you."

Dazzler votes for Strong Guy: "Sorry, but the alliance has decided on you."

Multiple Man votes for Cyclops: "Lucky victim number one."

Polaris' vote not shown

Cyclops' vote not shown

Wolfsbane's vote not shown

Iceman's vote not shown

Storm votes for Polaris: "Iceman and I figured you out a while ago.  We know your working with Multiple Man, this is what you get for trying to trick us."

The Results 

Iceman

Strong Guy

Cyclops

Cyclops

Iceman

Strong Guy

Polaris

And

Polaris

            "There is a four way tie.  The four people who received no votes will now revote."

**Voting (2)**

Dazzler's vote not shown

Multiple Man votes for Cyclops: no comment

Wolfsbane's vote not shown

Storm's vote not shown

**Results (2)**

Strong Guy

Cyclops

Polaris

And

Strong Guy

            "Strong Guy, bring me your torch."  Strong Guy brought it up silently.  "The tribe has spoken."

Final Words 

**~**I did not see this coming at all.  I guess you never can tell.  Good luck you guys.  The journey a head will be rough.~

**Votes(1)**

**(person voted for….by)**

Strong Guy- Dazzler and Wolfsbane

Cyclops- Polaris and Multiple Man

Iceman- Cyclops and Strong Guy

Polaris- Iceman and Storm

**Votes(2)**

**(person voted for…by)**

Strong Guy- Dazzler and Wolfsbane

Cyclops- Multiple Man

Polaris- Storm

________________

Please R/R.  And I'm sorry that I did another chapter where there was a tie.  I seriously do this off the top of my head with little planning.  Next time there will be no tie in the votes.


End file.
